Flashbacks
by Wings of the Jay
Summary: Various Twilight characters hears songs on the radio, and they get sent into flashbacks.
1. Bella's Love Story

Flashbacks

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

**Alice: Also, **_italicized___**is a flashback. Bold and **_**italicized **_**is singing.**

The road zipped past me as I drove at an accelerated speed. I grinned as the speedometer reached 100 and urged it faster. Why, you might ask, am I driving alone in Edward's Volvo. Well, he was out hunting with Alice and Jasper, and usually when we have more than three people hunting it scares away the prey.

Suddenly a familiar song came on the radio.

"Oh!" I exclaimed and turned it up, just in time for the singing to start.

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

_I was sitting in a cafeteria. _I blinked, it was the one in Forks! _Five pale, beautiful people sat in the corner, "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date." A voice said behind me, as if I had asked a question, which I guess I had…_

_**I'm standing there on the balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_

_**I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello**_

_There were elegant dresses all around me, not exactly ball gowns, but close enough. Then I saw him, making his way through the crowd towards me and… I looked a the guy I was awkwardly dancing with, and realized it was Jacob. He looked guilty, but I couldn't place my finger on why. Edward finally made it to us and told Jake something, but I couldn't remember what…_

_**Little did I know…**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_I was sitting in his lap, and he was whispering the lines of Romeo in my ear…_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go**_

_I wasn't on a staircase, but I was surely crying. There I was stumbling through a forest calling his name, but in the back of my head, I knew he was gone… _I pulled myself out that memory, no need to go through all that hurt and pain again.

_**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_We were sitting together on a couch. Only him and me… _Then the flashback changed, _I was on his back and the forest was flashing by us…_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_Again, he was running through the forest with me on his back, but this time it was the middle of the night… _Oh! I remember this! It was the night of the vote, for my mortality.

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Escape this down for a little while**_

_He was telling me to close my eyes while he ran…_

'_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_

_**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was begging you please don't go**_

_More tears…_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_This time we were at his house, sitting on his bed. I was trying to seduce him, but it wasn't really working… _The flashback changed again, _Now I was running with him, not on his back. I was still slower than him, but I could actually keep up… _I smiled at the more prominent memory.

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult but it's real**_

_Now I was sitting with my 'lunch buddies', I was picking at my food. "Bella, are you okay? You didn't answer my question." "Huh?" was my only answer. After that, they just ignored me… _Then, I pulled myself into another memory, afraid of the last one, but it was just the million times Edward told me that our love was wrong.

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes**_

_We were surrounded by hooded figures, terror was wrapped around me in a vice like grip, and I wondered if we would get out here alive…_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were coming around**_

_I remembered the things I had done just to hear his voice… Motor cycles, cliff diving…_

_**May faith in you was fading **_

_**When I met you on the outskirts of town**_

_The trees flew by as he ran with me on his back. It was the dead of night and he had just gotten back from… _I forced myself out of yet another flashback to escape the pain.

_**Romeo take me, I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you, but you never come**_

_Those months when I had been like a zombie…_

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_There he was, kneeling on the floor of his room, with the ring…_

_**And said…**_

_**Marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say yes…**_

_We were in the clearing right before his house, he had just asked for me to marry him and if I did, he would be the one to turn me into a vampire. I had thought it was a joke…_

'_**Cause we were both young, when I first saw you**_

I pulled into the driveway of our house, wondering if what just happened had been real…

**There's the first chapter! I hope you like it! I will try to update as soon as possible. Oh and everyone who reviews, gets a cookie!**

**-Alice**

**Oh! I almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the flashbacks, they were from the most awesome book in the world that I don't * sniff * own. I don't own Love Story by Taylor Swift either…**


	2. Alice Wants Fabulous

Flashbacks

**Alice's POV**

I sorted through my closet, making sure everything was in place. The radio was blasting music and I added a few twirls to my step. Suddenly a song came on and I stopped in mid-twirl.

_**It's out with the old and in with the new.**_

_Bella was standing awkwardly in gym. A game of volleyball was going on around her. Suddenly, the ball came flying toward her, and she tried to hit it. She hit it alright, right into the head of Mike Newton. _The vision changed. _Vampire Bella stood at the window, unsure. Edward had just jumped down, and was waiting for her on the ground. She took a deep, unnecessary breath and jumped. I peered out the window just in time to see her land without a jolt._

_**Goodbye clouds of grey, hello skies of blue.**_

_Darkness gripped me, _I blinked, unsure what was happening, but suddenly the flashback changed, _I was running free, not a single town, nor soul for miles. The sun shined down on me and my skin sparkled like a hundred diamonds._

_**A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa.**_

_**Endless days in my chaise,**_

_**The whole work according to moi.**_

_Bella walked down the aisle at her wedding. She looked absolutely beautiful, so did the rest of the house. I looked around proudly, I had designed this (with Esme's help). _ I smiled at the memory, it wasn't the world, but it was close enough.

_**Excuse me, thank you.**_

_Bella was giving me one of her skeptical looks, _suddenly the flashback changed, _She was smiling appreciatively at me._

_**Iced tea imported from England,**_

_**Lifeguards imported from Spain.**_

_I was sitting in the shadows at the pool and this hunky Spaniard walked up to me (this was before I had met Jasper). He offered my a drink, but I refused._

_**Towels imported from Turkey,**_

_**And turkey imported from Maine.**_

_Bella and I were in my bathroom, getting ready for her wedding. We made small talk, not wanting mess up her make up or to send her into hysteria. 'These are nice towels, where'd you get them?' She had asked me. I examined the towels and answered 'Turkey.'_

_**We're gonna relax and renew.**_

_**You go do.**_

_I was standing in front of a Victoria's Secret salesperson. She was telling me that they were all out of a product I wanted. I stamped my foot and screamed at the person to go check in the back. Flustered, she ran off._

_**I want fabulous, that is my simple request.**_

_**All things fabulous, bigger and better and best.**_

_I stood there staring in shock at the puny little closet Carlisle had given me. _The memory changed. _Esme and I were sitting in the very back corner of my closet. We were hiding from Edward, and my closet, seeing how huge it was, was the best place we could hide._

_**I need something inspiring to help me get along.**_

_**I need fabulous, is that so wrong?**_

_Bella raised an eyebrow at me as I tried telling her how much I had spent on my last shopping trip. She just didn't get that the art of fashion was not something you could spend little on._

_**Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flips?**_

_**Where is my pink Prada tote?**_

_**I need my Tiffany hairband.**_

_**Then I can go for a float.**_

_My clothes were strewn all across the room, and Emmett stood in the middle of it. Anger boiled through me and I screamed "What the heck have you done?!"_

_**Summer like never before.**_

_**I want more.**_

_MORE!!!!!!!!!_

_**She wants fabulous, that is her simple request.**_

_**All things fabulous, bigger and better and best.**_

_I stood staring at my closet. Carlisle had just put a shopping band on me. _I shuddered at the thought, good thing I convinced him not to do that to me.

_**She needs something inspiring to help her get along.**_

_**She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?**_

_I was standing at the cash register, but something was wrong. The checkerouter person was telling me that all my credit cards weren't working, and the first thing that came to my mind was 'Carlisle'._

_**This won't do, that's a bore.**_

_Bella was sitting in the dead room (we just couldn't call it living) in jeans and a brown sweater. When I had walked in, I nearly had a heart attack. It was the ugliest combo I had ever seen, although the jeans were kinda cute._

_**That's insulting, I need more.**_

_Bella stood in front of me, trying to look decent for me. She was wearing an __orange__, cocktail dress. Yes, __orange__._

_**I need, I need, I need, I need, I need, I need,**_

_**I need fabulous.**_

Well, duh.

_**Give me fabulous hair, fabulous style.**_

_**Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.**_

_I was getting Bella ready for the prom. (Shh!! Don't tell her!) Her hair was fabulous (duh!), so were her clothes and make-up. What more did she need? Oh yeah! I told her to smile._

_**Oh I like what I see, I like it a lot.**_

_**Is this absolutely fabulous?**_

_**Absolutely… NOT!**_

_THAT STUPID ORANGE COCKTAIL DRESS!_

**There's the second chapter! Give me suggestions for what Jasper's song should be! Please review, or I will send orange cocktail dresses after you! Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, meep?**

**-Alice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fabulous nor do I own Twilight…**


End file.
